


TW - spirits of the woods

by surrenderdammit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Fae Stiles, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Other, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of wolf!Derek and Fae!Stiles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - spirits of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Derek is a werewolf who can turn into a full wolf here, and Stiles is some sort of forest nymph/spirit/fae/pixie thing? IDK.
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY, I CANNOT DRAW ANIMALS *hides in corner*


End file.
